heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.06 - I Have A Sister?
Even in the early morning, Central Park can be a bit busy. That is depending on where you go in the park. Joggers run along the paths. Various sports teams, ranging from youth soccer, to baseball, to softball, to field hockey practice on the fields. People are already out in the boats over the ponds. Vendors are out and about selling everything from ice cream, to coffee, to hot dogs, to deep fried spam tacos. Even the drug dealers, thick pockets, and other petty criminals are out, just not in force like they would later in the day when the park is more crowded, or at night. Heck, considering this park, it doesn't even matter what the weather will be like. people will be here. Thus as yet another day of the current heat wave starts (it's already in the mid 80's) there are some people out and about. And yet there are also a few, smaller areas of the park where there's fewer people around. Where in theory there could just be one or two people that can be seen. In one such area, in the clearing inside a small grove of trees not too far from Belvedere Castle, there is a teenaged girl in green jumping around, as if exercising. Only this blond will be doing something like jumping jacks or pushups when she'll suddenly stop and start doing various martial arts moves, only to suddenly stop and go back to more 'normal' exercises, only to up and stop suddenly as she rushes over to grab a rather large hammer or shield which she will then throw straight up into the air before catching and going back to whatever she was doing... Another blonde girl is heading to the park, wearing a gray t-shirt dress with tie dye-like "flowers" of paler colors (warm brown, turquoise blue and white) bleached into it with powder blue yoga pants and sandals that lace up her shins and she has a bag suspended over her shoulder. All in all she wouldn't be that remarkable except for a couple of interesting facts about her that anyone who notices her will immediately observe -- she has a sword strapped to her back and.... well, she is flying towards the northern part of the park! The flying girl isn't making any attempt to be unseen and seems oblivious to anyone expressing surprise over her approach. However, despite her apparent lack of concern for others she is observant enough to see the hammer and shield being tossed into the air. On seeing these objects -- one recognizable as an Asgardian weapon and the other obviously being the same shield her 'brother' James -- she changes her trajectory to head in the direction of the thrown items. As was said, as those objects are caught, before Sarah goes back to exercising. To be honest, Sarah did do one little thing though as a 'safety precaution'. Namely before she starts doing her jumping jacks she places the hammer down /on/ the shield. All though as a shadow passes overhead, the slightly older blond girl jumps to the side and lands in a roll, before glancing up at who or what may be getting close to her. Torunn floats down into the clearing where the blonde with the recognizable shield and Asgardian hammer has begun exercising again. She hovers a few inches above the ground a couple of yards away from the other girl. "Hi." And as she hears that 'Hi' Sarah lands from a jumping jack, spins on one foot to face the other girl, and lowers her center of gravity a bit as she takes up a sort of 'en guard' martial arts stance. All though as she does that, she does glance at her shield and hammer, which may very well be closer to Torunn that The Crusader. "Hi. Can I help you with something?" Torunn makes no threatening moves and remains floating just above the ground. "I saw the hammer and the shield though the trees and thought I'd look into it." She smiles and adds. "My name's Torunn and I've seen the like before." She indicates her sword with a slight tilt of her head towards the hilt which is visible over her shoulder. There's a slight pause at that as Sarah's gaze flickers to the hilt of that sword. That is before she blinks, and quirks an eyebrow at the other girl. And while she may end up standing up properly, she still sort of looks like she's on her guard just in case. "Considering what I've seen and heard since I... Arrived, I wouldn't be surprised." is said before finally the taller girl steps closer and offers her hand. "And please, call me Sarah." Torunn's feet finally touch the ground as she reaches out and grasps Sarah's arm at the wrist and firmly -- but not painfully -- shakes the offered hand in this fairly archaic fashion. After she releases the offered arm she says, "Your shield. Does it indicate what I'd assume it means?" And as that clasp and shake happens, Sarah returns the grasp with an equal firmness and show of strength and restraint. And yet, as she lets go she doesn't even glance at the shield in question. Instead she keeps her gaze locked directly on the other girl. "That depends on what exactly you think it means." "Well, my 'brother' James carried it because it had been his father's... once we retrieved it that is." She then takes her gaze over to the hammer and shield and says, "Yours is in better condition than his. I guess I'm asking if you're from another world also, like I am." "James...?" Sarah repeats. The name does sound familiar. VERY familiar. After all, if he had a shield like hers... And well.... Pause. Blink. Other world like her too...? "Are we talking James like Bucky, my da.... Errrr.... Captain Americas old sidekick, or someone else?" is said before the slightly older girl glances away. "And you could say that I am. From another world that is. In more ways than one." "I mean James Rogers, son of the soldier and the spy... or Captain America and the Black Widow." And yet there is the shield... "And you have an Asgardian hammer. Looks similar to my father's. I think we have a lot in common, Sarah." There's a 'slight' wince as Sarah glances at her hammer, before she then glances back at Torunn. "I'm actually Sarah Rogers. My father 'is' Captain America... In another reality. My mother though, well... She's the X-Woman Rogue, and she's also the former Avenger Ms. Marvel. Or at least she was a former Avenger in my world, since it looks like she has no connection to them in this one." As that's said, Sarah actually starts to levitate, as if to show that she can fly as well. "As for the Hammer... Thor, or the Thor I knew gave it up. And when the son of a former villain attacked our city to try and take it over, I ended up lifting Mjolnir. So Thor gave it to me. But when I ended up here well..." There's a slight pause, and even a wince, before Sarah glances back at the Asgardian teen. "So I sort of have a half-brother in another reality? Cool." There's also a slight glance at Torunn before Sarah also adds, "And maybe a sister? Half-sister...?" A confused expression washes over Torunn's face. As she mulls over a thought she gazes questioningly at the hammer again before she speaks. "Oh? Who do you mean?" There's actually a headshake at that before Sarah adds a bit more in the form of an explanation. "Sorry. With how you referred to James as your brother, and have a lot in common, I thought." Pause. "Sorry." Torunn's face brightens at this and she chuckles softly. "Oh, I'm sorry Sarah, you needn't apologize. I see how I confused you there." She quickly explains, "No, James and I and our 'brothers' were all raised together by Tony, but none of us actually share biological parents. Not that that matters. Sisters we shall be if you wish, Sarah Rogers. To give you my full name and identity, I am Torunn Thordóttir, the daughter of Thor and Sif." With a slight 'ah' of understanding, Sarah nods at that, before she just smiles. "I see. And considering you already mentioned my dad, and Black Widow, I'm going to guess that by Tony you mean Tony Stark...?" is asked before there's also another slight nod. "And what is he like? James that is. And your world? What is it like...?" "James?" The question -- both Sarah's and her own -- brings a smile to Torunn's lips. "I don't call him my brother lightly. We were raised on stories of our parents' exploits and their fall to Ultron." That name brings a momentary frown to her face. "He's our world. He killed off most of humanity, and most of the heroes and villains as well. My parents had returned to Asgard. Tony escaped with us and raised us in seclusion in the Arctic until... well, we were found." She trails off there because she doesn't want to say that James messed up, although she's certain that James would say so. The fall of... Yeah. That name does bring a slight frown to Sarah's lips. but she doesn't comment on it. Instead she inwardly can't help but feel lucky. Especially as those other details sink in about the other girls world. "That's... I... I don't know what to say. It sounds like you went through a lot already..." Torunn doesn't seem down beat by it at all. "There's nothing to say really. And yes, Tony was the 'Knight', just like he is here..." she's learned to be discrete a little bit at least since arriving "... and he was a good father for us. Prepared us for the inevitable well. Our encounter with Ultron." She pauses and after a moment she says, "We couldn't beat him. Not if Pym hadn't egged the Hulk into the fight. And even then the best we could do was launch him into space." That leads to an extended pause as she ponders those moments. Pym? Launch him into space...? Egged on THE HULK?!? Yeah. Sarah just goes back to being silent as all of that sinks in as well. "Wow. That just.... Wow." Category:Log